


On My Own

by wereleopard58



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge:  Wave 19  Lex needs to get away from the castle?  Why?  Does it have to do with the holidays?  Where is he going?  Will he invite Clark?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Own

## On My Own

by wereleopard

[]()

* * *

Title: On My Own  
Author: Wereleopard  
Email: ivanova58@yahoo.co.uk  
Rating: NC-17 (swearwords)  
Challenge: Wave 19 Lex needs to get away from the castle? Why? Does it have to do with the holidays? Where is he going? Will he invite Clark? Thanks to Keikokin for the beta and I know this finished quickly it was supposed to be twice as long but have hurt my left wrist and typing takes forever at the moment 

Dominic smiled as his clicked the phone shut. He looked around the office believing that one day this would all be his, that Lionel Luthor would give up on his freak of son and realise that Dominic would be a much better choice of an heir. He was just making sure that Lex would not make that trip to Japan. That business meeting would make or break Lex's company and Lex Corp by the end of the month was going to be finished. 

* * *

"Clark?" A feminine voice called out. 

Clark looked up quickly at the sound of the familiar voice, aware of his classmates and his professor staring at him. 

"Chloe?" Clark's voice was full of surprise, but he stopped what else he was going to say by the look on his friends face. 

Chloe knew that there was no easy way to say this, "It's Lex, he's been shot." She watched as his face paled and he was on his feet grabbing his books and bag within a blink of an eye. 

Clark rushed out of the room ignoring the shocked glances of those around him there was only one thing on his mind to get to Lex. It was his fault that his best friend was hurt, he should have been around to save him. 

"Chloe where is your car?" Clark asked. He knew that he could run there quicker but there would be a lot of press around and revealing his secret would be the last thing his family needed. Since Lex had started his own company, he had hired his mother to be his assistant. Since then his father had got to know a lot better and their relationship had changed. Jonathan had seen the interaction between Lex and his father. The Kent's had finally seen what the young Alexander Luthor had to live through. 

"It's just over here. Clark he's not alone; your parents are with him." Chloe told him softly. "He's a survivor." 

"I hope that's true Chloe. I just hope that he hasn't finally used up his nine lives." Clark whispered forcing the tears to stay back behind his eyes. 

"Clark I..." Chloe had no idea what to say as she pulled over near the hospital. But it didn't matter, because her friend was out of the door, slamming it and running off down the road. Usually it annoyed her that he did that, but this time she hoped he got there in case anything went wrong. She hoped it wouldn't. Lex may have been a lot of things to a lot of people, but he had always been good to her and her father and the best friend that anyone could ever have. 

* * *

Lionel glided into the room ignoring Martha and Jonathan and headed straight for the doctor. 

"This is what I want to happen-" Lionel ordered. 

"I'm sorry Mr Luthor, but you have no say in your sons' medical treatments." The doctor told him. 

"Of course I do, as you said, he is my son." Lionel told the doctor coldly. 

"Well I am sorry to tell you this, but we had a phone call from your sons' lawyers. Mr. and Mrs. Kent and their son, Clark, are the ones that will be making all the decisions. If you have a problem with that please go and talk to the Mr. Markson, your sons' lawyer." The doctor smiled at him and then turned back to the Kent's. 

"Don't worry I will." With a dismissive sniff, he stormed out of the room. 

* * *

Jonathan stood watching the door, knowing that it wouldn't be long for Clark to arrive. His son had his cell off while in his class, but luckily enough they were able to get a hold of Chloe. 

"Clark, son, over here!" Jonathan called out as soon as he saw his son. 

"Dad what happened?" Clark asked, as soon as he was standing next to his dad. 

"Well, I went over to pick up your mother and as we were saying goodbye to Lex outside he noticed a man holding a gun. Before we knew what was happening, Lex pushed us out of the way. When we looked up he was lying on the floor unconscious and bleeding," Jonathan said quickly. 

"I don't understand?" Clark muttered wanting to know what had happened, but also wanting more to be by Lex's side. 

"I think they were after Lex, but he was afraid that either I or your mother would be hurt. I don't think the injury was supposed to be that bad and it wouldn't have been if he hadn't thought about protecting us." Jonathan looked down at the ground and prayed once again that Lex was going to be fine. 

"Where's Lex?" Clark finally managed to choke out. 

"He's been in surgery. They're just waiting for him to wake up and..." Jonathan stopped suddenly. 

"And what dad?" Clark's voice rose in fear. 

"...To see if he'll walk again." Jonathan's voice was quiet trying to break it easily to his son knowing that no matter how he said it Clark was still going to take it badly. 

* * *

It had been two weeks and Lex sat staring at the four walls, when the door opened and in walked his six-foot-plus nightmare. 

"Hi Lex is there anything you need? Want me to help you into the wheelchair and push you around?" Clark said over-cheerfully. 

Lex turned and glared at him, Clark had been doing this day in and day out still trying to save him and it was driving the young billionaire nuts, he just wanted to be left alone just for a little while. 

"Do you want me to help you get changed?" Clark ignored the looks he was getting. 

"I want you to get the fuck out of here and leave me the hell alone." Lex growled, his eyes blazing with fury. 

Clark paled at the fury that was directed at him. He had never seen Lex like this before. Guilt ate up at his insides. Maybe his friend blamed him for not being around, just like he did. 

"I'm sorry Lex if I had been around you wouldn't have-" Clark started to speak, but Lex interrupted him. 

"You think this is about you? Not everything that happens has to involve you Clark. The world does not revolve around you; things happen whether you are there are not. So do me a favour Clark and just go." Lex turned away and stared out of the window, ignoring his best friend. 

Clark waited for a moment longer; waiting for the bald billionaire to turn back to him. But when five minutes had passed and still Lex had not turned to him, he walked out of the room; his heart aching with the loss and knowing that he had somehow done something to hurt his friend. 

* * *

Martha watched as her son left Lex's room his head down. He glanced up at her as he walked past; tears in his eyes. She knew something had happened between the two of them. She stood to go into the hospital room, but before she got there Lionel Luthor brushed past her, glaring as he moved past. 

Martha stood and followed him to the door, waiting and listening to see if the young man inside needed her. 

* * *

"Hello Lex." Lionel said smoothly. 

Lex turned and looked at his father, his eyes emotionless. 

"Dad." Lex replied, waiting to see what his father wanted. 

"So look at what you got yourself into this time. Who was it a spurned lover? Maybe an ex-lovers spouse? What did you do to cause all of this?" Lionel smirked as he walked around the plain room. 

"I didn't do anything dad." Lex replied feeling like he was nine years old again. 

"I would guess this just another one of your tricks to get sympathy and maybe to find a way out of that business meeting knowing that your company is going to fail anyway. You were always a disappointment. Why would I be surprised by this?" Lionel moved so his eyes met Lex's. 

"I think it is time you left Mr Luthor." Martha said as she walked in through the door. 

Lionel bowed to her and without a glance back he walked out of the open door. But before he disappeared he stopped, adding as a parting blow, "Always hiding behind someone's skirts" and then walked off. 

Martha shut the door behind him and as she turned back a glass flew past her head, shattering against the now closed door. Martha jumped slightly, but didn't leave; she walked forward to the bed and sat beside him. 

"Lex I-" 

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" He screamed. "It's all your fault. All of you, ever since I moved to Smallville there is always something to get me. I wish I had never met any of you." 

"Lex it's okay." Martha spoke softly. She looked up as she heard the door open and close and watched as Jonathan walked to the other side of the bed, but Lex never noticed. 

"He's right. I am a failure. I can't do anything right. I'm a lost cause." It had been all too much for Lex. He felt lost, alone; that whatever he touched was destroyed and he was tired of all of it. 

"You're not a failure son." Jonathan said softly, his heart hurting as he looked down at this boy whom he had hated because of his last name. He had never remembered that injured boy that he had picked up, and he had put all his prejudices on this young man. Lex looked up, the tears spilling from his hurt-filled eyes. "I am a failure my business is about to go poof into a pile of dust." He muttered mournfully. 

"Why would it do that Lex?" Martha asked knowing and seeing how hard he had worked for Lex Corp. 

"I have a big meeting in Japan and if I am not there, goodbye Lex Corp." Lex said bitterly. 

"Well apart from you being in a wheelchair the doctor said you are able to move, to travel." Martha said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"I can't go like this." The young man whined. 

"Your father's right. You are a quitter, if you are going to let this pity act get in the way of you keeping your company going. What happened to the Lex I know; the one who never backed down from a fight? Being able to walk did not make you the business man you were, it's what is in here and here." Jonathan growled, first touching Lex's heart and then his head. "If you want to sit here and whine go for it, but I don't want to know someone like that and I don't want someone in our family like that." 

Martha watched in amazement as Jonathan walked out of the door. She pulled her hand from Lex's shoulder stood and followed her husband out. 

* * *

It had been days and Lex had still not left his room. Clark would go to college and then come back. He would look at his parents with hope in his eyes and that would die a little more every time they shook their heads. 

Jonathan was getting worried. "Look Martha, this has gone on too long." He stood and was about to head to Lex's room, when he door opened Lex's electric wheelchair moved out and sitting there was a suited, confident young man they had all grown to love. 

"Martha, Jonathan I uh-" Lex stuttered, but before he could finish the Kent's had their arms wrapped around the bald man. 

Clark walked in waiting to be disappointed, to see Lex's room door closed tightly against the world, against him. But as he turned the corner he stopped, his heart pounding in his chest as he saw Lex out and looking as sexy as ever. Clark's mind froze. When did he start to think that his best friend, his male best friend was sexy? 

Lex looked up and saw Clark. Martha and Jonathan moved away, knowing that the two of them needed to talk 

"I'm sorry Lex. What ever I did wrong, I am very sorry." Clark moved closer scuffing his feet as he went, not able to look his friend in the eye. 

"Clark get down here." Lex said softly and waited until Clark was kneeling in front of him. "Look at me." He waited for a few moments before the dark-haired young man raised his head, those large innocent eyes brimming with unshed tears. Lex reached out and stroked his cheek. "You haven't done anything wrong, but what you have to understand this was not your fault and the main thing you need to know is that you couldn't save me from this. I had to do it myself, and I am the one that needed to fight; to not give up after what had happened. But I can't do it now all by myself. I do need help, but Clark don't do everything for me." 

Clark nodded and a smile formed as Lex grinned back at him. Jonathan and Martha stood watching the interaction between the two young men; they glanced at each other and had the same look of shock on their faces. It was now obvious that Lex was in love with their son. It was written clearly across his face and how gently and lovingly he touched Clark's face. 

"Martha, if you can keep things going here and book me a flight; I need to get to Japan." Lex reluctantly pulled his hand away from the face that haunted his every moment whether he was asleep or awake. 

Clark's smile vanished at the thought of spending more time apart. Maybe it would be good in the long run, so he could examine these new thoughts he'd had about Lex. 

* * *

Lex had been gone for a week now and to Clark it seemed like an eternity. And the dreams did not help, but then they weren't really dreams but more like fantasies. Each one was Clark feasting on Lex's porcelain skin touching and tasting it all. Clark could also feel Lex's fingers dancing over his skin as if it had really happened. But the most surprising thing was that the last Kryptonian had realised that he had fallen in love with the bald billionaire, his best friend, and he had no idea what to do about it. He sat in his fortress of solitude staring up at the stars in the sky, wondering what Lex was doing; whether he was thinking about Smallville, about him. 

Jonathan and Martha climbed the stairs and looked at their son, an envelope clutched tightly in her hands. They had realised, just as Clark had, the feelings that the two young men had for each other and life was too short to wait. 

"Clark, son!" Jonathan called out. 

Clark looked up quickly, surprised that he had been so deep in thought that he hadn't heard his parents join him. 

"What is it dad?" Clark sighed as he said the words he just wanted to be alone. 

Jonathan opened and closed and then stared beseechingly at his wife not knowing how to approach the subject. 

"Clark, we know that you have feelings for Lex." Martha said bluntly. 

Clark stood and started to pace. He hadn't wanted his parents to know with everything they had to put up with him already. 

"I didn't mean to fall in love with him, don't hate me," Clark looked down at the floor afraid to see the disappointment in his parent's eyes. 

"Son we don't hate you, we want you to go to Japan. You have to tell Lex." Jonathan said softly. 

Clark's eyes flew up to his parents and all he saw was love and in his mother's hands was his flight ticket. 

* * *

Lex sighed as he headed back to his hotel room; he wanted to be back home in Smallville. The young man laughed to himself, not actually believing that he now thought of it has home. But most of all he wanted to see Clark, with everything that had happened, his love for the young man had grown stronger and the guilt still ate away at him because of the way he treated Clark when he was in hospital. 

He finally made it to his room, the door slamming shut behind; wanting to sink into a hot bath while drinking a whisky. 

"Lex?" Said a male voice. 

Lex's head shot up thinking that he was now imagining Clark's voice, but no, standing there was six foot of his walking wet dream. 

"Clark what are you doing here?" Lex's voice was shaky as he spoke. 

"My parents thought that we should talk." Clark whispered. 

"About what exactly?" Lex asked cautiously. 

"How you feel about me." Clark answered while looking through his long dark lashes; he knew that he was taking the coward's way by trying to find out what Lex felt for him before announcing his feelings, if in fact he would say anything at all. 

Lex's face closed off, his eyes became emotionless like it was like shutters falling down in front of a window. "I don't know what you are talking about Clark, or what your parents are thinking. Now if you don't mind, I am tired. It's been a long day." Lex said coolly as he went past Clark. 

"They told me that you're in love with me and that they realised I felt the same way about you and that I should do something about it." Clark rushed. 

Lex stopped as if his wheels had melted or (that) had been frozen. He was definitely sure that he misheard what Clark had just said. 

Clark moved around and knelt in front of Lex again, just like he had in the hospital when Lex had apologised to him and without saying a word he moved forward and placed a gentle, innocent kiss on his lips. 

Lex's eyes closed at the feeling. How could anything so sweet set his body on fire? He moaned as Clark pulled away and managed to open his eyes, staring into those beautiful green ones that shone full of love and desire. 

"Clark." Lex choked out. There was something that he had to know. "If this is you feeling guilty or pity-" 

Clark moved forward kissing him again, his tongue sliding across Lex's until those sexy lips finally opened and the college student dived in tasting every inch of the billionaire's mouth. It wasn't long before Lex took control, his hand diving into that thick, luxurious hair. If this was a dream neither of them wanted to wake up. 

The telephone rang interrupting them. Lex pulled back with a groan as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. 

"Yes." Lex growled into while his hands still wound around Clark's silky strands. 

"That is no way to talk into the phone son." Lionel said smarmingly across the line. 

"Well I am surprised you phoned dad since I am such a disgrace." Lex replied smoothly now stroking Clark's head to remain calm. 

Clark angled his head so he could rest it on his arms, but still look up to watch and admire the man he loved and whom loved him back. But also to be ready to grab the phone and squeeze it; no one was going to hurt Lex while he was around. Clark couldn't help but smile. Lex thought he was over protective before, but just like the billionaire he would do anything to protect his friends; (and) even more the ones he loved and the man he was watching joined his parents at the top of that list. 

"Well son, I just wanted to say-" But before Lionel could finish, Lex interrupted him. 

"I don't care dad. I don't need your respect or approval anymore. I've found out there are more important things in life and as long as the people I love and who love me (back) are proud of me; that is all I need. I will always love you dad, you are after all my father and that won't change, but I'm not going to play your little mind games. So go and do whatever you want, disinherit me, anything, just leave me alone. Let me live my own life." Without waiting for an answer Lex turned the phone off and threw it across the room. 

"Lex, there are some things that I need to tell you." Clark sighed knowing that he couldn't put this off. 

"If it's the reason why you gave those really bad lies and why you happen to be at the right place at the right time to save people...Well let's get comfortable on my bed and you can tell me. We have all night. No, we have a lifetime and don't worry Clark I have things to tell you as well. If we start with a clean slate and forgive each other for what happened in the past then everything will be just fine. You have to grab love when it comes into your life." 

Clark stood and picked Lex up in his arms and headed towards the bedroom. 

"That sounds good to me." Clark said with a laugh. 

* * *

Lionel stared down at his phone in amazement as if it had turned into a two-headed snake, not sure what to make off the conversation he just had with his son. There had to be an angle to it; something he hadn't thought off. 

Meanwhile, in the next room Dominic gently placed the receiver down...smiling. It seemed that he didn't need to do any more. Lex was going to do it all for him. It wouldn't be long before he had his rightful place next to Lionel Luthor. 

Dominic didn't see the curtain move to the side and a gun with a silencer poke through, but he felt the pain as the bullet pierce the skin. 

A voice whispered softly in his ear. "You nearly had Lex Luthor killed. Let's see how you deal with being in a wheelchair. Just remember Lionel Luthor knows all. You will be by his side. You make a good lackey at this, is all. If you ever try anything like this again, it will cost you your life." 

Dominic lay there feeling the blood seep from his body hearing the sirens getting closer and closer knowing that he had failed, but he still had his life for now. He felt the anger build inside of him. It was all Lex's fault he always was in second place. If he couldn't be Lionel's heir, there was no way that Lex would. Those were his last thoughts as he finally slid into unconsciousness. 

* * *

Martha and Jonathan held each other as they looked up into the sky. 

"Do you think they have sorted things out?" Martha asked her husband. 

"Unfortunately I do, it looks like we are going to have Lex as a son-in-law." Jonathan sighed over-dramatically. 

Martha turned to her husband laughing. "You are a good man Jonathan Kent that was one of the reasons my love for you grows stronger every day." She told him honestly. 

"You know what is funny? I feel exactly the same way about you." He bent his head and kissed with every ounce of love that was inside of him. 

**THE END**


End file.
